


Contra todo pronóstico

by lady_chibineko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Space Pirates, Wedding Fluff, almost brothers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Luego de su divorcio, Len no tenía muchas más expectativas que hacerse doctor de la Federación y tratar de seguir de algún modo. Eso cambió un poco cuando conoció a Jim, quien de por si era una fuerza universal ambulante. Un viaje a Risa daría el siguiente elemento para terminar teniendo una vida que iba contra todo pronóstico del gruñón doctor sureño. Este es un fic SybokxBones con un background Spirk. No homofóbicos ni menores de 16.
Relationships: Background James T. Kirk/Spock at the end, James T. Kirk/Others, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Sybok
Kudos: 2





	Contra todo pronóstico

**Título: Contra todo pronóstico**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Star Trek es propiedad intelectual de Gene Roddenberry y los respectivos productores de cada saga. Esta historia entra en Star Trek: el Universo Alterno ("Alternate Original Series" o "AOS") que nos trajo J.J. Abrams en la película del 2009.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Capítulo I**

**Año 2256 - Planeta Risa**

Jim Kirk y Leonard McCoy entraron a la habitación del hotel al que hacía menos de 10 minutos ambos habían llegado, y nada más al entrar el rubio lanzó una exclamación de júbilo.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mira esto! El lugar es una belleza Bones ¡Lo vamos a pasar genial!

El doctor solo rodó los ojos y decidió, en primero lugar no decir nada, y en segundo que la cama al lado de la ventana era la suya con el simple hecho de poner su maletín allí.

Por último le dio un buen vistazo a la habitación y decidió que sí, su joven y atolondrado amigo tenía razón. La habitación tenía todos los lujos que de seguro harían su estadía de 15 días por completo memorable.

Aunque cuando Jim localizó en la mesita de estar la estatua de Horga'hn y casi comenzó a bailar con ella frente al doctor, Leonard no dudó un segundo en darle un golpe con la palma de la mano en esa cabeza dura que su amigo se manejaba, a ver si así se le quitaba lo fastidioso.

\- ¡Ouch!... Amargado.- fue la respuesta del rubio, junto a una infantil sacada de lengua y un puchero.

Leonard rodó los ojos.

\- Ya déjate de payasadas y vamos a ver si la comida del panfleto del premio es tan buena como pintaba.

\- ¡Comida! ¡Sí, por favor! Muero de hambre.- fue la respuesta que el mayor obtuvo.

Y como para corroborar aquellas palabras, el estómago del rubio sonó en una queja bastante pronunciada, a lo cual Kirk volvió a sonreír sin pena alguna.

Leonard rodó los ojos, le pasó un brazo por los hombros al muchacho que en el último año había pasado a ser casi un hermano, y juntos se encaminaron al comedor del hotel.

¿Y que andaban esos dos haciendo en Risa? Preguntará usted.

Pues la historia va más o menor así:

Había pasado ya un año desde que ambos amigos se conocieron en aquella nave de la academia, y desde entonces se habían hecho inseparables, comenzando porque compartían el mismo cuarto de estudiantes y terminando por el hecho de compartir penas y alegrías.  
Y a ambos aquello les había hecho mucho más que ahorrarles algo de soledad... los había convertido en familia sin lugar a dudas.

Leonard de pronto encontró que no estaba tan solo como creía que iba a estar luego de que su ex-mujer le quitase todo, lo cual incluía a su hija. Encontró un hombro en el cual llorar, un mocoso latoso por el cual preocuparse y un hermano pequeño que era capaz de las más grandes estupideces con tal de verlo reír.

Jim simplemente se encontró con alguien al lado a quien realmente le interesaba por ser él mismo por primera vez en la vida. No por ser el hijo de George Kirk o por ser una buena cogida, sino por ser Jim Kirk. Y eso era algo que nunca había tenido, ni en casa ni fuera de ella.

De manera tácita y silenciosa, ambos decidieron nunca dejar ir de su vida al otro de ser posible, porque un hermano así no se encuentra por allí botado todos los días, y siguieron apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas, día sí y día también. Y hasta allí todo bien... no exactamente tranquilo (eso era imposible con Jim al lado), pero bien.

Y un día, casi al finalizar el primer año, llegó a oídos de Kirk la noticia sobre un concurso en la academia cuyo premio eran dos semanas ¡Todo pagado! en el mejor hotel del planeta Risa.

A Jim se le iluminaron los ojos.

Y no solo porque, bien, era Risa. Es decir ¡RISA! Dos semanas allí serían memorables sin lugar a dudas. Pero no, lo que más lo emocionaba era que el premio era para dos, lo cual quería decir que tendría que llevar a alguien más.

Y allí venía lo mejor, porque por primera vez en toda su vida, tenía en mente a alguien más que la última conquista del momento... o una buena cogida.

¡Iba a ir con Bones!

Iría con su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, su Bones ¡Y sería casi, casi, alrededor de la fecha en que se conocieron esos dos! Bueno, un mes antes, un mes después... quien contaba. Valía como viaje de aniversario de la mejor amistad en el universo universal.

Aunque claro, eso significaría que además de seguir el régimen para acabar la carrera en solo tres años en lugar de cuatro, iba a tener que ponerle tiempo y esfuerzo a ganar el concurso durante las últimas 6 semanas de clases.

¡Pft! ¡Pan comido! ¡Claro que podía!

Así que lo hizo.

Además de las clases, y los grupos de trabajo, y de los exámenes y los clubes académicos en los que participaba; se metió de lleno a participar en el concurso, seguido de pasar todas y cada una de las fases, aunque eso significase dormir tan solo una hora al día. Tal vez dos.

¡Y Bones no sospechó nada de nada casi hasta la cuarta semana!

Para entonces Jim ya estaba entre los semifinalistas y no iba a parar hasta ganar.

Cierto que terminó necesitando un par de hypos vitamínicas y también varios energizantes para mantenerse lo suficientemente despierto para poder rendir al final con clases y el concurso, además de aguantar los gruñidos del doctor, y finalmente terminar durmiendo por 45 horas seguidas... Pero al final lo logró.

¡Ganó el concurso! (y dejó a Uhura, quien fue una de las competidoras, haciéndole al final el mal de ojo. Eso terminó como un bono extra)

Y bueno, cuando por fin recibió el mensaje en su PADD con la información del premio, con los pasajes y el alojamiento tanto a su nombre con al de Len, se iluminó como un niño descubriendo los regalos de Santa en la mañana de Navidad. Y con una sonrisa de 200 watts en el rostro, le presentó aquello a Len en uno de sus PADD's personales.

Bones lo miró alelado por un segundo antes de irse en lágrimas y recriminarle lo idiota y descuidado que había sido.

Y luego lo abrazó agradeciéndole todo entre palabras entrecortadas. Su ex-mujer no iba a dejarlo ver a Joanna durante las vacaciones, pues se la llevaba a ver a la familia de su nueva pareja y eso había destrozado a Bones. Con esto, de pronto parecía como si las piezas rotas comenzaran a juntarse de nuevo de a poquitos.

Por supuesto, aquello solo los unió más.

Y ahora, ambos terminaban un opíparo almuerzo mientras admiraban la vista alrededor, tanto en paisaje como en posibles ligues.

Jim sonrió travieso. Len rodó los ojos y también sonrió.

Definitivamente ira a ser un viaje memorable.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tres días después, Jim volvía a la habitación tras un interesante almuerzo donde concertó planes para una aún mucho más interesante velada con un par de gemelas caitian.

Pero todo su buen humor se borró de un plumazo al terminar de entrar y ver a su merjor amigo viendo, de manera un tanto desinteresada, una vieja película de inicios del siglos XXI que tal vez estaba ya por la mitad. Un spin off de Rápidos y Furiosos: Hobbs & Shaw 3, si es que no se equivocaba.

\- Ey, Bones.- saludó tratando de mostrar una de sus usuales sonrisas.

\- ¡Jim! ¿Y esa cara? ¿No te salió bien la cita?

Jim parpadeó.

\- De eso nada, me salió muy bien.

\- ¿Entonces?- preguntó el sureño, genuinamente interesado.

Jim miró a su amigo por un momento largo, suspiró y fue a sentarse al lado de éste, finalmente recargando su rostro en el hombro del doctor.

\- Bones.- dijo entonces Kirk entre serio y triste- ¿Me odias por haberte traído conmigo?

Aquello realmente descolocó a McCoy.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por todos los cielos, mocoso! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando por esa loca cabeza tuya?

El rubio lanzó un pequeño suspiro.

\- En 3 días apenas y has salido del cuarto solo a comer conmigo. Es más, apenas se te acercó esa Risiana el primer día, te faltaron piernas para salir huyendo hasta aquí.

El doctor gruñó y rodó los ojos, al tiempo que liberaba el brazo que aplastaba Kirk con la cabeza, solo para usarlo al rodearle los hombros del rubio.

\- Jim, eres un idiota.- declaró sin malicia el mayor, y el puchero del rubio solo se intensificó- ¡Me encanta estar aquí! ¿De acuerdo? Es solo que... Tal vez no estoy tan listo para esto de estar de citas de nuevo, después de todo. Hace tan solo poco más de un año que terminé lo del divorcio con Joselyn, y... y tal vez ya no me duele en el alma el no estar con ella, y eso es gracias a ti.

\- ... Bones...

\- Es la verdad. Puede que seas como un mosquito fastidioso zumbando a mi alrededor, pero eso no es para nada malo. Me has escuchado en mis momentos tristes y me has animado después. Sé que puedo contar contigo en las buenas y las malas... Eres ese hermanito latoso con el que no sé que hacer, pero al que igual quiero. Creo que por ahora es suficiente ¿Ok? Además, como bien sabes, Joselyn pasó de ser mi novia de secundaria a ser mi esposa, no es como si realmente estuviese a ir de una flor en otra como tú, y no creo necesitar una cita con cuatrillizos orion para demostrar que estoy disfrutando mi estancia aquí. Estoy bien, relajado y feliz, y eso es suficiente ¿De acuerdo?

Jim miró a Leonard con ojos brillantes por lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir, y sonrió de manera trémula mientras asentía.

\- S-si... Sí. De acuerdo... Pero por lo menos seguiremos yendo juntos al comedor y a pasear en algún momento por allí ¿Cierto?

Leonard volvió a rodar los ojos.

\- ¡Pft! ¡Cómo si pudiese liberarme de ti tan fácilmente!

La sonrisa de Jim se hizo un poco más segura y menos temblorosa.

\- ¡Y no lo olvides!

Después de eso, Jim se quedó al lado de Leonard para terminar de ver la película (¡Y vaya que Hobbs y Shaw eran candentes! le gustaba que se quedasen juntos al final). Minutos después, se aseguró de arrastrar a Len al comedor a cenar antes de volver a tener que alistarse para su salida de la noche.

Y a diferencia del día anterior, no se sintió intranquilo al dejar a su mejor amigo solo. Aunque igual se prometió no hacer citas tan seguido y guardarse para pasar una que otra noche junto a Bones, tal vez haciendo una pijamada o algo, aun cuando seguramente el doctor lo terminase enviando bien lejos por tales ideas, bajo el justificado argumento de que llevaban un año compartiendo habitación y seguramente sería así durante los siguientes dos años (porque Jim acababa en 3 años sí o sí).

Pero ya se enfrentaría a los gruñidos de Bones cuando fuese el momento, porque en ese instante, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Llevaban ya una semana en Risa, y Jim había comenzado a quejarse de que los días se estaban yendo demasiado rápido. Y Bones, el muy malvado, se limitaba a reírse de sus lamentos.

Tal y como sucedía en aquellos momentos en los que ambos daban un paseo por los jardines del hotel, en cuyo recorrido ambos cadetes habían recibido más de una mirada apreciativa.

Jim había respondido con un guiño a todas esas miradas, Leonard se limitó a sonreír y luego ignorar cualquier avance de la otra persona.

Fue casi finalizando el recorrido que un peculiar grupo llamó la atención de ambos amigos.

\- ¡Bones! ¡Mira! ¡Piratas!- exclamó el rubio con el júbilo de un niño de 3 años, ante lo cual el aludido trató de acallarlo, o por lo menos hacerlo hablar más bajo.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Jim! ¡No puedes andar diciendo esas cosas en voz alta! ¡¿Qué crees que podría suceder si lo que dices es cierto?!- lo regañó el doctor.

Pero Jim no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado entretenido con lo que veía... o a quienes.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Esos dos bolians son sexys!- replicó más bien el rubio, ofreciendo una sonrisa a dichos individuos a la distancia.

Leonard se limitó a darse con la palma de la mano en la cara, mientras un lastimero gruñido salía de su garganta.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ya vámonos, casi es hora de almorzar.- y acto seguido procedió a jalar a Jim de un brazo con dirección al comedor, a pesar de las protestas del menor sobre querer ir a presentarse.

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó fue la sonrisa en los labios del sujeto que iba delante de aquél grupo, quien se notaba era el líder, y quien de pronto pausó su marcha, llamando así la atención de quienes iban detrás de él.

\- ¿Sucede algo capitán?- preguntó el andoriano a su derecha de manera escueta.

El sujeto, cuya cabeza estaba parcialmente cubierta con un caco con visor, sonrió de medio lado.

\- Nada importante, Sovars. Simplemente escuché algo interesante. Sigamos.

El humanoide, el andoriano, los dos bolians, una romulana y los dos caitians que conformaban aquél grupo continuaron su camino, aunque más de uno comenzó a buscar con la mirada de manera discreta por aquello que pudiese llamar la atención de su líder, sin lograr nada en concreto.

Minutos después ingresaban al hotel y el líder, quien hizo la reserva bajo el críptico nombre de Sy, recibía las tarjetas para las habitaciones.

\- Bueno, tenemos los próximos 10 días para tomar un merecido descanso aquí en Risa. Háganme un favor y traten de no buscar más problemas de los usuales.- exclamó el capitán Sy con una burlona sonrisa.

Las tarjetas fueron colectadas quedando los dos bolianos juntos, al igual que los dos caitian dejando al andoriano y a la romulana en la tercera habitación, y finalmente al capitán solo a sus anchas en la última habitación, por lo cual decidió primero tomar una ducha sónica y luego ya ver que hacer.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos dormir un poco, pero siempre había sido un ser curioso por naturaleza, y el imaginar lo que el lugar le deparaba era algo que igual no lo iba a dejar descansar, así que luego de cambiarse se decidió a visitar el comedor, pues con suerte encontraría algo de comer, algo que ver, y hasta pueda que el incentivo adecuado para darse el permiso de por fin dormir un poco.

No le fue difícil ubicarse y encontrar el comedor del hotel, aunque de allí a encontrar un lugar libre... el comedor estaba al tope. Por suerte estaba solo y seguro podría acomodarse en cualquier lugar, porque de tener a su tripulación con él...

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia que ya antes había sentido, y al voltear... 

¡Ah! ¡Allí estaba ese par que hablaba sobre piratas espaciales!

Una media sonrisa traviesa adornó los labios del capitán Sy, justo antes de que el mencionado se dirigiese hacia el par de humanos.

\- ¡Todo Jim! ¡Quiero ver todas esas verduras desaparecer antes de que dejemos esta mesa!- decía con decisión la voz de quien debía estar a cargo ¿Hermano? ¿Amante? ¿Amigo? No podía precisarlo... aún.

\- ¡Pero Booooones!- escuchó al otro quejarse. Definitivamente más jóven- ¡Son vacaciones! ¡Con todo pagado! ¡Quiero filete, no verduras!

Pero tras un gruñido de inconformidad ¿Jim? comenzó a comer las mencionadas verduras, aunque masticando con lentitud y desidia en clara protesta.

\- ¡Bien!- no que a su acompañante pareciera importarle.

Hora de entrar en escena.

\- Disculpen caballeros ¿Les molestaría si me siento con ustedes? Me temo que el lugar está lleno y no hay sitio siquiera en la barra para alguien solo como yo.

Un corto silencio siguió a aquel pedido, antes de que un James Kirk de ojos brillantes y alelados comenzara con un...

\- ¡El pir!- una patada por debajo de la mesa lo calló justo a tiempo.

Sy tuvo que sonreír ante aquello y el aire de completo ultraje que envolvía al sujeto llamado 'Bones'.

Y fue a éste último que sintió comenzando a decir algo, cuando un alegre.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Toma asiento!- fue dicho por el más jóven.

\- ¡Jim!- fue el susurro ansioso de 'Bones', pero Jim lo ignoró por completo.

Sy se sentó, antes de levantar la mano para llamar a algún camarero, siendo pronto atendido y pidiendo una ensalada y un jarro de jugo.

\- Mi nombre es Sy. Un placer.- dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa ganadora una vez que el camarero se retirase.

La emoción de Jim era palpable en el aire.

\- Yo soy Jim, y este de aquí es mi mejor amigo en todo el universo, Leonard.

Aquellas palabras fueron recibidas por un gruñido del parte del mencionado, y sorpresa bien camuflada de parte de Sy ¿Leonard? Pero si había escuchado 'Bones'.

\- ¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Si no es mucha intromisión preguntar.

\- Si lo es.- fue el nuevo gruñido de Leonard.

La risa del menor vibró en el aire.

\- Pues de vacaciones como la mayoría. Ganamos un concurso en la academia de la Flota por dos semanas aquí, y pienso aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

\- ¿La Flota? ¡Oh, vaya! No los imaginé como cadetes.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso?- gruñó el humano con acento sureño.

Pero la respuesta fue dejada en el aire debido a que el camarero volvió a aparecer para servir lo pedido, y apenas se retiró, el recién llegado llevó con gusto un primer bocado de ensalada a sus labios, gruñendo con satisfacción al comenzar a masticar.

\- Con hambre ¿Eh?

\- Famélico.- respondió Sy entre bocado y bocado, lo cual solo ocasionó que Jim volviese a reír y que Leonard gruñese por lo bajo.

\- ¿Seguro que están de vacaciones?- preguntó entonces Sy con risa en la voz- Porque para alguien que se divierte, Leonard aquí presente parece no estar pasándola tan bien.

Y aún con el rostro medio cubierto, podría notarse la diversión del que hablaba.

Y ante eso y el indignado '¡Oye!' del aludido, el rubio no pudo evitar doblarse de risa sobre su comida.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para romper la tensión entre los tres, dejándole al recién llegado, de pronto, un interesante par de humanos como compañía, y la verdad no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlos ir.

Tanto así que algunas horas después, el andoriano y la romulana que Jim y Len habían visto dentro del grupo que acompañaba a Sy, encontraron justamente a los tres conversando de manera amena en uno de los salones del hotel, incluso si la charla incluía algunos gruñidos de parte de cierto humano procedente de Georgia.

\- ¿Capitán?- preguntó más que saludó el andoriando al llegar al lado del aludido.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sovars! Vengan, vengan; los voy a presentar- dijo Sy sin dejar casi la conversación.

\- ¿Capitán?- preguntó Jim con sorpresa.

\- ¿Celoso?- retrucó con travesura entonces el 'Capitán', quien durante las horas de conversación había escuchado la pasión con la que el joven humano había declarado su deseo de convertirse en el capitán más joven de la historia de la Flota.

El rubio gruñó entonces de manera ligera, antes de estallar en risas.

\- Te detesto.- declaró de buen humor.

\- Sí, sí. Tú también me caes bien.- declaró Sy sin pena alguna.

El otro humano soltó un bufido.

\- Lo mismo que tú, Leonard.- declaró de manera casi seria, lo cual produjo un nuevo caso de risas en Jim, lo que hizo que Sy sonriera aún más divertido- Y ahora, Jim, Leonard les presento a Sovars, ni número uno.- declaró señalando al andoriano, tras lo cual pasó a su acompañante- Y a Ceti, mi ingeniero en jefe. Muchachos, nuestros nuevos amigos Jim y Leonard.

\- ¡Escuchaste Bones! ¡No seas gruñón y saluda! Mucho gusto.- saludó el joven y enérgico humano rubio.

Los dos recién llegados se miraron un segundo entre sí antes de corresponder a los saludos con un par de asentimientos de cabeza, lo cual solo provocó otro estallido de risas en Jim.

\- Creo que son de tu club de parcos y gruñones, Bones.

Y aquella aseveración solo hizo que fuese esta vez Sy quien se largase a reír con ganas junto al rubio.

El andoriano y la romulana se miraron con asombro.

El resto no se lo iba a poder creer.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un par de días después, la adición de Jim y Leonard a la recién llegada tripulación había resultado inevitable, por lo menos durante la estancia de los implicados en Risa.

Lo que era el rubio, ni bien conoció a los mellizos bolianos Qota y Nidra Kugrru, olvidó por completo sus charlas sobre mejoramiento de turbinas con Ceti, y se dedicó a tontear con éstos, siendo completamente correspondido.

No que ello fuese una gran sorpresa, y Len pensaba que el que Jim tuviese sesiones amorosas en trio durante las noches de sus últimos días en Risa (y durante las mañanas, y de paso algunas tardes también) con el mismo par de hermanos, era igual más sano que saberlo con individuos diferentes cada noche. Menos hypos que usar para prevenir ETS provenientes de no humanos, y menos sustos de paso.

El otro par de hermanos de la pequeña tripulación, un par de caitian machos, M'Reyer y Conrniss; resultaron ser bastante sociales y fáciles de tratar también. Aunque a diferencia de los dos bolianos, no andaban en búsqueda de acostones sino de realmente echarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y descansar.

Pero lo más destacado fue sin duda el hecho de que el alegre capitán estaba realmente interesado en el gruñón doctor, y no perdía oportunidades para demostrarlo o susurrarlo, para mortificación del humano receptor de dichas atenciones.

\- ¡Pero Bones! ¡Es Risa! Y Sy no parece tan malo, pirata o no.- comentó Jim en algún momento cuando ambos se quedaron solos.

EL aludido solo bufó.

Jim sonrió travieso.

\- Además, luego de un año te conozco lo suficiente para saber que, aunque sea un poco, te gusta.

Leonard volvió a gruñir, aunque esta vez con un visible sonrojo en las mejillas.

Jim no perdió tiempo en continuar.

\- Y por último, lo que sucede en Risa, se queda en Risa ¿Que tienes que perder?

Los ojos marrón hazel se posaron en el rostro del rubio, y Jim supo sin lugar a dudas que su casi hermano se las estaba pensando en serio.

Tal vez un empujoncito más.

\- Y aún con el casco que lleva siempre encima, tan mal no se ve. Lindo cuerpo, bien tonificado...

\- ¡Urgh! ¡Ya! De acuerdo ¡Sí! Es atractivo y me interesa ¿Bien? Lo admito ¿Vas a parar?

\- Depende. Dale una oportunidad y ya no molesto más.

Leonard solo rodó los ojos.

\- Ya qué. Seguro igual no lo vuelvo a ver más en mi vida después de que salgamos de aquí.

Jim sonrió satisfecho.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! 

No me maten por iniciar un nuevo fic sin terminar el de 'Lazos de familia', porque sí lo voy a actualizar pronto, pero ¿Esto? He soñado con iniciar este fic por MUUUUUCHO tiempo, y estoy dándome el gusto.

Muchas gracias a quienes hayan entrado y leído hasta aquí. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más explicativo. Y que tendrá mucho fluff.

¡Y no se preocupen que el cap 8 de 'Lazos...' va a ser subido pronto.

Un beso felino para todos. 

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
